


Handling Rejection 4/15

by haldoor



Series: Handling Rejection [4]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-27
Updated: 2012-07-27
Packaged: 2017-11-10 20:29:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/470373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haldoor/pseuds/haldoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Warnings:</b> No spoilers; nothing beyond rejection and the aftermath<br/><b>Disclaimer:</b> Don't own; don't profit<br/><b>Author’s Notes:</b> A story written in drabble form: Danny rejects Steve; Steve doesn't react very well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Handling Rejection 4/15

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaige68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/gifts).



> It's not getting any better yet.

There's a bruise on Steve's cheek to match the mark on his forehead now. His knuckles ache from the punch he threw in return; it was probably harder than it had to be, but he's not admitting that to anyone.

"You okay?" Danny asks casually as Steve and Chin arrive at the table after the arrest.

Steve could answer that many different ways, but he chooses to ignore it. "They ID anyone?" he asks instead, aiming the question at Kono.

"Yeah." Kono flicks her gaze between him and Danny. He sees the pity there and frowns; he doesn't need it.

~


End file.
